Mean
by 01shane01
Summary: Cassandra/Rachel. Cassie thinks that Santana is Rachel's girlfriend and gets jealous... they dance it out and hotness ensues...
1. Chapter 1

**Would you look at that… I'm back and its been less than 24 hours. Don't worry, I will slow down on posting very soon because I will run out of inspiration for these two eventually. **

**Right, this is a prompt that was given to me and I have to say I am really excited to see where it goes and what you all think about it. It will be a 2 or 3 part fic, depending how well the next chapter goes (And how long I make it). **

**Be sure to follow me on Tumblr: lessthanthreefaberry**

**And make sure you review…**

**xxx**

Rachel Berry hated Dance Class. She hated it with a burning passion because of her crazy, psycho bitch of a teacher, Cassandra July. Nothing she did was ever good enough to please this woman and she practiced for hours and hours on end but all that Rachel got in return was horrible insults and disgusted glances for her efforts. It killed her inside and with every lesson she had with Miss July, the more she was thinking that her dreams of being on Broadway weren't worth it.

Santana had a lot to say about this subject. Sure, she and Rachel hadn't been great friends in high school and she hadn't ever been very supportive, but she had _never_ gone so far as to make Rachel want to give up on her dreams. The Latina was set to go all Lima Heights on whoever she needed to in order to make Rachel start believing in herself again.

She had a plan.

Santana met Rachel one day after Dance 101 and told her that it would be a great idea if she were to watch Rachel's practice in her natural environment. She would be able to give the singer some pointers and maybe even instil some self worth back into Rachel.

Rachel danced and was finally starting to smile again, thanks to Santana's encouraging words. They laughed together and the smaller girl found herself feeling like she could take on the world with Santana cheering her on. It's what friends are for, and she was glad that they had finally put their differences behind them.

So when Santana came up behind Rachel and took her in her arms and began leading her around the dance floor, spinning her every now and again, laughter filled the room.

"Schwimmer, your friend dances almost as badly as you do." The two girls whipped around, seeing Cassandra stood at the entrance to the studio, her hands on her hips and an unreadable expression on her face.

Rachel felt Santana tense beside her as her posture changed completely, reverting back to something from her high school memories. She joined their hands to try and assure Santana that it was okay, and that now really wasn't the time to try and take on her teacher.

Cassandra's eyes homed in on the movement and she raised her eyebrow in amusement. She walked further into the room and picked a few things up off of her desk and put them into her bag before swinging onto her shoulder and addressing the girls again.

"Shouldn't you be at home getting all the beauty sleep you can, because god knows all of this practice isn't helping you at all." Cassandra jibed, knowing that she had maybe been a little too personal, but she couldn't help it. She didn't like that Rachel was giving her lady friend an exclusive after hours tour of _her_ studio. Although being in the Studio after hours wasn't prohibited, Cassandra still didn't like it.

She would argue that it was just because it was Schwimmer, not because it was Schwimmer and a plus one.

"Would you look at that, I'm being rude. Who's your friend, Schwimmer?" Cassandra waved her cane in the general direction of Santana and gave her a fleeting look of disgust, even though she appreciated her almost flawless physique.

"Seriously, do you need to insult her all the time? Rachel works her ass off for you and you're obviously too self absorbed to notice how much better she has gotten since she started here." Santana finally had enough. She tore her hand away from Rachel's and stood toe to toe with Cassie.

"Woah, I didn't know you got yourself a body guard, Schwimmer. Stand down Chestes." Cassie had to smile at herself for the name she picked for this girl. The combination of 'chest' and 'testes' seemed rather fitting for both the size of the Latinas attitude and the size of her rack. Out of the corner of her eye, she briefly saw Rachel smile and look at her feet before returning to the moment with a steely unamused resolve.

"Aren't you that woman who freaked out and your career went spiralling in to the dust after that? What makes you think that you are so special that you can cut down people who are just trying to achieve what you failed?" Santana cut and saw the flicker in Cassie's eye. She couldn't tell if it was fire, or something breaking down inside of her.

"Do you want me to show you how good I am?" She returned in the sickly sweet tone that Rachel knew all too well. "Dance off, here tomorrow after hours. I will wipe the floor with you."

"Bring it, Chica." The girl laughed, refusing to break her eye contact with Cassandra.

"I don't usually lower myself to this kind of thing, but when I win it will give me so much more reason to beast your girl's ass for the rest of her career here at NYADA." Cassie mused to the two girls. She had to beat this girl down a peg. She couldn't refuse, especially when she clearly meant something to Rachel and sure, maybe Cassie was a little jealous because she wanted to be the one to pick Schwimmer up after she had been broken down completely. She wanted to be the one that Schwimmer looked at the way she was looking at this Spanish chick right now, as if the sun shined out of her ass.

But Cassie was her teacher. She had been bitter and alone for long enough, she could deal with being bitter and alone a while longer. But this girl was rubbing it in her face. She had Rachel and it wasn't fair, even though she hadn't really made any effort to show Schwimmer that she was a good person, that she had her vulnerabilities as well. If she did that, she would have to make herself human again. She would have to feel again, and frankly, Cassie didn't think she would be able to deal with a student rejecting her.

So instead she picked on Schwimmer, made ferocious attacks on her self esteem every single day so that she could find some pathetic excuse to interact with the girl, because in her twisted reality, something was better than nothing.

When she had destroyed Schwimmer's confidence, she was going to make it all up to her again and make sure that no matter what, Schwimmer remembered her throughout her entire life as her teacher who made her better than amazing. But now, thanks to this apparent girlfriend of hers, Cassie would just be remembered as a psycho bitch that was jealous of Rachel's talent.

And so Cassandra was intent to show Rachel that her girlfriend wasn't as great as she thought she was, so that maybe Schwimmer would listen to her again, instead of this know it all bitch.

It all made sense to Cassie, even if it didn't to anyone else.

She collected up her things and left the dance studio, calling back to the pair that they had better show up because she doesn't appreciate her time being wasted.

XXX

"You have _got _to be some kind of masochist Berry. You're telling me that you _like_ this woman? A woman that you were crying about not even this morning!" Santana paced and tried desperately not to rip her hair out as she tried to understand this situation.

"I know that it's crazy, and it's even more ridiculous than the crush I had on Quinn throughout senior year, but I don't know. She is so powerful and self assured that I can't help but be attracted to her. And when she dances Santana, she takes my breath away." The brunette clutched at her chest as she recalled her feelings to her two friends. Kurt was sat reading some trashy gossip magazine and not really paying attention to what either girl was saying.

"But she makes you miserable." Santana flopped down beside her best friend and put her hand on the small girl's knee.

"Did you not see her today though? I think that she was jealous." The singer smirked, earning herself an eye roll.

"Are you kidding me? I think you're looking too far into this."

"Well why would she challenge you if she didn't care? If she didn't feel something?" she tried to reason, but was quickly loosing the will to even try.

"Because she's Crazy July, Berry." Rachel simply shrugged in response and looked at Santana, pleading her to try and understand something that she didn't truly grasp herself.

"She made you want to give up Broadway." Kurt interjected.

Rachel was all out of fight. She didn't want to have to explain her messed up feelings to herself, much less her friends, so she just hoped that if she stopped talking about it, it would all just blow over and it would be forgotten about.

"So do you want me to let her win this show down or what?" Santana asked softly, leaning her head on Rachel's shoulder, accepting that the conversation was basically over.

"No, give it your all. I think tomorrow is going to be pretty interesting." The singer smirked to herself once more, sipping on her hot coco.

**xxx**

**So that was the beginning of my 50****th**** fic… tell me what you thought…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I SHOULD BE ASLEEP RIGHT NOW YOU GUYS!**

**Thanks for the great response to this story and I cannot wait to hear what you all have to say about it. I struggled a little with the 'Dance Off' scene because I know nothing about dancing haha, but I hope I did well enough :)**

**Xx**

"You have to stop pacing Berry, you're making me nervous." Santana looked at her nails and then to her friend. "Really?" she sighed, getting up from her seat at the piano and taking Rachel in her arms. "It's going to be fine. I will totally kick her ass."

"But you don't understand San, she's good. She's better than good, she's amazing and,"

"Don't worry. Let me deal with it." Santana cooed, running her fingers through Rachel's hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"Where is she anyway? She's late." The girl mumbled into her friend's chest.

Just at that moment, the doors to the studio swung open and Cassandra walked in, along with a group of other people. They spread out around the room as Cassie walked straight up to Rachel as she was pulling away from Santana.

"Are you ready for this, Chestes?" the smirk on her face made Rachel's stomach twist in nervous excitement. She loved watching Cassie dance. It was like she was finally allowing herself to feel something other than hatred for her. She looked free. But Rachel knew that there was no way that Santana was going to win this. Cassandra was just too good. "RENT, Out Tonight, do you know it?"

"Sure." She nodded confidently but quickly turned to Rachel. "I have no fucking clue."

"We watched it last week, the part where you said that chick should put on more clothes or she would freeze, then you started speaking in Spanish." The singer softly reminded her friend, looking over her shoulder briefly to her dance teacher who was warming up. Their eyes caught each other before they looked away, both blushing furiously.

Before Santana could reply, the music had started. She turned to see Cassie dancing already with the hoard of students behind her. She started singing along with the track and her voice, along with her slightly provocative dancing; Rachel couldn't help but let her mouth hang open slightly. This was much different from all the other times she had seen Cassandra dance.

Before, she had had a cocky air about her, like she knew that she was better than everyone else and she wasn't even trying to prove it… it just came so naturally. But now, it was as if she really did have something to prove. Not to herself, not to Santana, but to Rachel. Her eyes were glued on the brunette throughout her entire routine and Rachel had to try to swallow past the lump in her throat. Cassie wasn't shy about dancing up against the students either, as if she were _trying_ to provoke some kind of reaction from Schwimmer.

"_We don't need any money,"_ Santana cut in, her voice practically blowing Cassandra out of the water. Rachel saw the smug smile on her lips falter slightly, but after all, this wasn't about their singing.

However, Santana managed to pleasantly surprise her best friend by keeping up with the prowess that Cassie had displayed. There were moments when Rachel was sure that Santana was even dancing better than her teacher, but she didn't have such a carefree look on her face, Santana looked as if she was actually trying, almost desperately so to be as good as the blonde.

Cassie's attitude was back tenfold as she cut in with, _"When I get away from the doorman, do you know how _lucky_ you'll be,"_

She used one of her male students as a pole to slide down as she made sure that she gave Schwimmer pretty much the view of a lifetime. It was so unbelievably clear that she was dancing for Rachel. Not for herself, nor Santana. She was trying to win Schwimmer's approval or respect or something. Rachel couldn't put her finger on it.

"_You wanna prowl, be my night owl,"_ Santana sang.The two women were dancing more ferociously now, getting closer and closer all the time. Electricity danced in the air; each move they executed was only to get one up on the other.

"_In the evening, I've got to roam," _Cassie took Santana into hold and danced her around the room. It reminded Rachel of when they sang 'All That Jazz' where Cassie knew that she had won. She mocked Santana, stroking a finger down her cheek when she sang, _"Where the Spanish babies cry"_.

The Latina smirked as she pushed Cassie away from her, standing toe to toe with her as she belted out, _"So lets find a bar, so dark we forget who we are,"_ feeling overjoyed when the blonde glared at her audacity.

They sang together for the rest of the song and danced for their lives. Santana and Cassie each led their halves of back up dancers, who were starting to struggle to keep up with the punishing pace that the duelling women were showing.

The song ended and both women took a second to catch their breath, refusing to take their eyes off of each other.

"I'm surprised, Chestes. That was pretty challenging, but still, you were no match for me." Cassie laughed when Santana fell to the floor to make it easier for her to breathe normally again. The blonde went to her students and told them that they could leave before she went to her bag and took a drink from a water bottle.

"This means nothing you know. The fact that I nearly beat you and I haven't danced in months just goes to show how lousy you actually are." Fire burned in both women's eyes. They were such a huge clash of personalities that Rachel was starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea. They started arguing and insults flew left, right and centre.

It was obvious that Cassie won their dance off by the skin of her teeth but there was no way that she was going to admit that. Santana was the better singer by no doubt and Cassandra was the better dancer, but Rachel wondered if Cassie only won because Santana's stamina wasn't up to scratch.

"Shut up!" Rachel shouted over them after a few minutes. Both women turned to look at her. In Santana's eyes, there was defiance; she wanted to keep arguing with this bitch and really prove to her what a piece of shit she was. In Cassandra's eyes, there was passion and vulnerability. It shocked Rachel. The blonde ran her hand through her hair and turned her back on both Rachel and Santana, moving back to her desk to busy herself with something other than this stupid situation.

"Both of you, get out." She muttered, refusing to look at them.

Santana took Rachel's hand and started to leave but with a glance to her dance teacher, she stopped and took her hand back. "I can't leave like this, San. I'll see you at home, okay?" The slightly taller girl nodded her understanding, kissing Rachel's forehead before she left.

Rachel sat on the other side of the room on the piano bench, waiting for Cassandra to realise that she was still there. After a few minutes, the blonde's posture stiffened and she stopped fiddling with her desk. Rachel watched as her shoulders slumped in defeat before she turned to the girl and leaned against the oak desk.

"I thought I told you to get out." Cassandra quipped. "Go make out with your girlfriend or something."

"You know, _Cassie_, Santana isn't my girlfriend." Rachel tilted her head to the side, drumming her fingers on the lid of the piano.

"Well she's got to be in to you in a big way to stand up to me like that." The blonde laughed and made her way slowly across the dance studio to her student.

"We went through a lot together in high school." The other girl shrugged.

"So what, you two were just setting me up, trying to make me look like some ruthless asshole and you're going to go home and laugh about it? Wow, Schwimmer, that's such a pathetic way of dealing with your demons." Cassandra leaned with one hand against the piano, the other on her hip. Rachel took stock of her body quickly before narrowing her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she stood up, "You call me pathetic when all you ever do is cut me down instead of encourage me to do better. I bet you were too wrapped up in yourself to even know that a few days ago I was willing to give up Broadway because you were being such a fucking bitter, anal retentive bitch to me." Rachel saw the hurt in her teacher's eyes and all she wanted to do was reach out and comfort her, to apologise for her words. But no. It was time that Cassie heard this.

Cassandra laughed humourlessly. "Its not my fault you cant take a little bit of constructive criticism, Schwimmer."

"I can, that's the thing. I was slushied every day in high school for being talented but I knew that every day, it was because I was going to go somewhere and those idiot jocks and cheerleaders weren't. But then I come here, and I was so excited for you to be my teacher, and then you have nothing but nasty things to say to me. So forgive me for believing one of my biggest idols when she tells me every single day that I am not good enough." Rachel said honestly, seeing a wall build its way up around Cassandra, as if she were trying to protect herself from the truth and from what a monster she had been.

There was a beat of silence before Cassie responded. "I don't need your life story. Do you really think that producers are going to give a shit about what happened to you in high school when they are telling you that you can either suck their dick _just_ so that you can audition? I'm not here to fucking pussy foot around the truth Schwimmer, I am here to sculpt young people into dancers who can make it in this fucked up world."

Rachel scoffed. "Don't even go there with 'pussy footing' around the truth Cassandra, because we both know that you aren't being completely honest with anyone. At least when I have an issue with someone, I come right out and say it, but you!" the brunette took a step forwards and took her teachers hand. It didn't go unnoticed that Cassie tensed at the touch. "Cassandra, I know that you are jealous of Santana, but nothing is going on there."

"Please, Schwimmer, don't flatter yourself." She went to pull her hand away, but Rachel just held tighter.

"So you're telling me that you feel nothing what so ever towards me? That you pick on me relentlessly because you are a cold hearted bitch with no morals or emotions?" Rachel asked, moving slightly closer to her teacher.

"That's what the definition of 'cold hearted bitch' is." Cassie bit out, but made no effort to move away from the smaller girl.

"I know you aren't a cold hearted bitch Cassie." Rachel's voice was soft now, trying to get through to this woman on another level. "I have seen you when you think that no one is watching. You're lonely and afraid and it breaks my heart to see you so broken."

"I don't need you to fix me, Schwimmer." The blonde tried to swallow down the lump that was rising in her throat. She couldn't help it though. Every fibre of her being wanted to reach out and hug Rachel, tell her how sorry she was for making her almost give up on her dreams because of her twisted, selfish desire to be closer to her. There were a few more moments of silence before Cassie spoke again. "Pride is an evil thing, Schwim."

"Well," Rachel released Cassandra's hand and picked up her own bag. "I never thought that you were one to back away from a challenge," She started walking across the dance studio, "If you want me Cassie, come and get me."

As Rachel got closer and closer to the door, she closed her eyes and prayed that Cassie would stop her.

She wasn't disappointed when a hand grasped her shoulder and she was spun around. Before she could get her bearings, her bag was taken from her shoulder and dropped on the floor as she was taken into strong arms with her teachers body pressed against her.

"You really know how to push my buttons, don't you, Schwimmer?" The brunette looked up into the woman's eyes. Her earlier vulnerability was still there, but it wasn't quite so pronounced. In its place was passion and lust, which managed to take Rachel's breath away.

Cassandra leaned forwards, joining their lips for the first time. She couldn't believe how soft Rachel's were and she realised that all this time she had been tearing Rachel down, she could have just been kissing her. With every second that their lips, bodies and skin were connected, she could feel the hole in her heart getting smaller and smaller.

Sure, it would take a while to heal completely, but she was glad it had started.

**Xx**

**Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: lessthanthreefaberry**

**And let me know what you thought of this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's arms snaked around Cassandra, as soon as she figured out what was going on. Sure, she had challenged the woman but she never thought that her teacher would have the guts to go for her jibe. She smiled into their kiss as she let Cassie explore her mouth. It was slow, almost as if she were savouring every moment in case she never got another chance to do this. It melted Rachel's heart a little.

"Schwimmer," Cassie gasped when the singer's hands found their way into her hair. It sounded like more than lust to Rachel. The call of her nickname sounded more desperate and needy. It sent shivers down Rachel's spine.

Cassandra must have felt it because her kisses became more heated and her hands wandered from Rachel's hips. She palmed Schwimmer's breast, making the girl's breath hitch.

"If you want me so badly, Schwimmer, why don't you show me." Cassie breathed against Rachel's lips, planting her leg between the singer's. Without missing a beat, Rachel ground herself against her teacher, moaning at the contact through her sweat pants. "Shit, I can feel how wet you are."

"This is what you always do to me Cassie," Rachel moaned, gripping onto Cassandra's shoulders as the older woman rocked into her.

Cassie's head dropped to Rachel's shoulder as she bit her lip in an attempt to suppress a moan.

"You must be pretty twisted then, Schwimmer." She chuckled sadly. Cassie knew that she had been nothing but mean to Rachel since she stepped foot in her class.

"Say my name." The brunette's hips had started to loose their rhythm as her breath came out harder and harder.

"Schwimmer." Cassandra whispered into Rachel's ear.

The girl let out a disgruntled sob, "My real name."

"It's Schwimmer to me." Cassie bit on Rachel's earlobe to push her point, making her cry out in ecstasy as she came.

After a couple of seconds, Rachel caught her breath and pulled away from her teacher, shooting daggers in her direction.

"If you can't show me the most basic level of human kindness and respect and say my name, then I really don't know what I'm doing here." The words cut Cassie in two, but she could do nothing except watch Rachel pick up her bag once more and make her way out of the dance studio.

"Rachel," Cassandra called as the singer was about to open the door. Schwimmer froze on the spot, her hand on the door handle. "Rachel," She repeated, "Don't go, not yet."

The crack in Cassie's voice made Rachel's heart soar selfishly. She dropped her hand and turned back to her teacher. Slowly, she walked back to Cassandra, making sure to sway her hips just right to make the woman look at her, and really look.

They stood a breath apart and Rachel knew that Cassie was far too stubborn to make the first move, so she made quick work of removing the woman's leotard, laughing to herself at the sounds of almost disapproval coming from her teacher.

"You're beautiful." Rachel commented, pressing her body against Cassie's.

"You are wearing too many clothes." She tugged at the hem of Rachel's shirt before lifting it off of her body and throwing it unceremoniously across the room. "You little slut." Cassie laughed when she discovered that Schwimmer was going totally commando. Rachel just shrugged and blushed a little. "I never figured you for the type." The blonde smirked, pushing the younger girl to the floor. "I want you to watch yourself in the mirror, Rachel, and don't you dare think about closing your eyes." She ordered as she slowly made her way down Rachel's body until she was hovering over the girl's pussy.

Cassie blew on Schwimmer's clit, chuckling when the girl writhed and moaned beneath her, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the floor.

"I said eyes open." She growled and placed a firm smack on Rachel's clit. The girl's hips bucked up off of the floor and her eyes connected with Cassie's. It was a sobering experience to see so much adoration and unadulterated lust in one look. Cassandra had to gather herself before she could continue. She had _never_ been looked at like that before. It took her breath away and made her dizzy. Schwimmer clearly had feelings for her but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. She had been cruel to the girl for no good reason other than her own twisted pleasure. How could she ever explain that to this girl?

Cassie ran her fingers through Rachel's slit, biting her lip at the abundance of juices she found there. Her tongue soon followed and she couldn't help but moan at the taste of pure _Rachel_. Cassandra held Schwimmer's hips to stop her moving before she sucked Rachel's clit into her mouth and toyed with the hardened nub.

A stream of moans and expletives came from Rachel as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She could hardly bring herself to make eye contact with herself in the mirror. She looked like a totally different person, so wanton and lost to everything except Cassie. So instead of looking at her eyes, she looked at the blonde head of hair between her legs, making her tremble as her second orgasm built.

Rachel didn't think her body could feel any better than it did in that moment, with Cassandra's tongue working over her most private area. That was before the woman thrust two of her long fingers inside of her, moving them at a punishing pace.

"Oh my _fuck_, Cassie!" The brunette screamed as she arched off of the floor, coming harder than she ever had done in her life.

Cassandra moaned as Schwimmer's thighs tried to close around her head as the young girl bucked away from the source of her pleasure, but the blonde wouldn't let her. She kept plunging into Rachel with her fingers, curling and spreading them inside the sensitive channel to see what would get the best reaction from Schwimmer.

She moved back up Rachel's body as her fingers found a pace that both she and Schwimmer seemed to enjoy the most. Cassie paid close attention to the girl's nipples, smirking when the girl shuddered as she came again.

"How the _hell_, did you get so good at that?" Rachel panted, covering her eyes with her arm when Cassandra removed herself from the girl. The blonde shrugged to avoid the blush that the compliment would bring, getting up from the floor to stretch her aching muscles. The floor is not a comfortable place if you don't have mind blowing orgasms to take your mind off of it. All Cassie had was an incessant throbbing between her thighs.

"Where are you going?" Schwimmer asked when she noticed that she couldn't see Cassie from her position on the floor. She sat up and scanned the room, finding the blonde leaning against the piano with an indescribable look in her eyes as she watched Rachel.

"I'm right here Schwim, waiting for you to return the favour." She smirked in response, her cocky stance was clearly something she had perfected, even though this time it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Cassie watched as Rachel stood on shaky legs. She didn't like the attitude that Rachel was walking towards her with. She didn't like that watching Schwimmer come undone was the best experience in her lousy life and she certainly didn't want to like how this entire situation made her feel warm and fuzzy inside…

Just like every time that she was around Rachel.

Rachel pressed her body against Cassandra. Both women shivered at the feeling of their bare skin connecting. The singer ran her fingers down Cassie's body, trailing a line across her collar bone, over her nipples and down to her pussy.

"Cut to the chase, why don't you." She moaned when Schwimmer started exploring the dripping wet folds.

"Well I can smell you from here, Cassie, so I didn't think you would want to fuck about with foreplay." Rachel looked up at her teacher through her eyelashes.

"You keep swearing like that, Rachel, I might cum right now." She groaned as she leaned back against the piano and threw her head back as the girl's fingers found their way inside her.

The way that Cassie responded to her touch, made Rachel feel light headed. It was clear on her face that Cassandra was trying to act as if the brunette wasn't having such an effect on her, but her body betrayed her. She arched and bucked with every movement that Schwimmer made inside her. She cried out when Rachel found a soft spot inside of her, making stars shoot behind her eyelids.

Cassie reached out and held Schwimmer's shoulders for dear life as her body wracked when she came. She slipped down the piano but Rachel was quick to catch her and lift her onto it.

"Well Rachel, who would have said that you would know your way around a woman's body, when you seem so out of touch with your own." Cassandra commented, smiling triumphantly at the defiant look in Rachel's eyes.

"You know what, Cassie?" The girl snapped, thrusting her fingers back into the woman as she led on top of the polished black surface. "I'm so sick and fucking tired of your attitude towards me." Rachel accentuated every word she said with a thrust of her fingers, biting occasionally at her inner thighs. She felt a sense of pride when she saw marks starting to appear. "I know you like me, and I think its pretty fucking obvious that I like you too, so cut the bullshit and just admit it to yourself!" She withdrew her fingers as soon as she finished her sentence, making Cassie groan and her hips to buck upwards.

"_Rachel,_" Cassandra growled a warning, glaring at the girl that was stood between her legs. She was so close. The fact that Schwimmer had the balls to treat her so roughly and swear at her. It really turned her on to hear such a goodie-two-shoes have such a potty mouth. "Finish me, or anything that you _think_ we might have, is fucking over."

"Not until you tell me the truth." Rachel plunged back into her mentor, only to keep her fingers still. Her free hand reached up to pinch one of Cassie's straining nipples.

Rachel wondered for a moment if Cassie got off of having someone take control out from underneath her, before forcing herself to stay in the moment.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Cassandra asked, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Schwimmer.

"Because I can take your cruelty if I know." The blonde saw the sadness in Rachel's eyes and she wondered for a moment, with difficulty because of the fingers wiggling inside of her, what harm it would do to finally let someone in.

She fell back down on the piano with a groan as Schwimmer started moving her fingers again at a brutal pace. She ran her fingers through her hair as she bit her lip, feeling her orgasm getting closer with every stroke of Rachel's fingers.

Cassie wrapped her legs around her lover when she stopped moving for the second time. She whimpered in desperation and was extremely close to tearing her hair out.

"Rachel, come on." She looked at the girl once more and saw determination. She didn't know when Schwimmer learnt to read her like a book but she knew that there was no way around this. "Okay, fine, I care. Are you happy now? Is that enough? I care about you."

"What's my last name?" Schwimmer muttered, climbing up on to the piano and straddling her teacher. Rachel wanted to be sure that she knew something that simple, that she had paid attention to such a tiny detail about the singer and not just what would make her life living hell.

"Berry!" She cried out when Rachel curled her fingers once more and pressed her thumb into her clit. "Rachel _Barbra _Berry!"

Schwimmer took pity on the woman beneath her, moving her fingers frantically to give her what she had been denied for the best part of an hour. Her lips couldn't cover enough of Cassie's skin as she tried to mark every inch of her.

Cassandra came with a shout of Rachel's name and the diva was sure that if anyone was left in the building at this time of night, they would have heard it. She collapsed into a shivering wreck on the solid surface, clutching at Rachel's back to keep her grounded. Schwimmer peppered her face with soft kisses as she finally caught her breath.

"Geez Schwimmer, I said I cared, not that I wanted you all over me." Cassie jibed and Rachel could easily hear the smile on her voice as an arm came around her shoulders, encouraging her to nestle into Cassie's chest.

XxX

Rachel went to class early the next morning. She wanted to talk to Cassandra before school started because they both left without saying anything in regards to where they stood. And if it just so happened that they had enough time to fit in a quickie, which would have been great too.

However, what Rachel stumbled upon shocked, amazed, and broke her heart.

Cassandra stood in the middle of her dance studio as music started playing. It wasn't the usual kind of music that would be played in the dance studio, but when Cassandra started moving along to it, Rachel didn't question it anymore.

When Cassie started singing, Rachel felt for the first time as if she were seeing this woman without all of her walls.

"_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..."_

The woman wasn't moving to any particular choreography. She would dance fluidly for a few seconds, perfectly in time with the music before stopping and walking around in wide circles before picking up where she left off. But then she started singing the chorus, and the raw emotion and passion in her voice made Rachel want to run into the room and take her into her arms.

"_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone."_

Cassie fell to her knees as her chorus ended and Rachel knew that she shouldn't be interrupting this time she had to herself. It was clear that Cassandra was dancing through her feelings and Rachel knew that it was probably one of the only ways, other than drinking, that Cassie knew how to deal with things. As Rachel turned to leave however, a quiet voice called her name.

"How long have you been there?" She asked when Schwimmer turned to her. Cassie turned off her music and crossed her arms over her chest. Her steely persona was back and Rachel didn't really know how to respond.

"I… I only just got here; I wanted to work on some of my moves before class." The singer stuttered.

"Shut up and get warmed up. Everyone else will be here soon." Cassie said abruptly, sorting her bag out before storing it underneath her desk. She took a seat and wrote a few notes in her notebook.

Class started and Cassandra had managed to keep her distance from Rachel, as hard as it was. The singer was wearing a particularly revealing leotard, and all she wanted to do was walk up to the girl and tear it off of her. _Maybe even beg her to treat her like she did last night again,_ she found herself musing.

Rachel couldn't help but notice that Cassie had cover up most of her skin to hide the marks that she had placed there less than twenty four hours before hand. She tried to dance as provocatively as possible to get Cassie to come and talk to her, but the teachers resolve was something that could rival Quinn Fabray.

"Bend your knees more, Schwimmer." The blonde finally interacted with her, aware that the class had started muttering about how she hadn't been mean to her for the last hour. She drew closer to the brunette and stood behind her so that Schwimmer would feel her breath on her neck. Cassie saw the goosebumps that broke out all over her skin.

"It smelt like sex in here this morning, Rachel." She whispered into Schwimmer's ear, trying to throw her off. "Tell me, could you look yourself in the eye when you got dressed this morning without remembering everything we did in here last ngith?" Cassie asked, spinning Rachel to make her look at herself in the floor to ceiling mirror. She smirked when Schwimmer's cheeks tinged pink and her step faltered slightly.

"Control yourself Schwimmer!" She shouted, so as not to seem suspicious to the rest of the group who were expecting some kind of abuse towards the tiny girl.

"You can hardly talk." Rachel chuckled. "I can still see the outline of your body on the piano." Cassie's head whipped around to the piano to see if Schwimmer was telling the truth. She wasn't. It had been polished. "Nice outfit by the way." She commented.

"You are in so much trouble, Schwim." Cassandra warned, shaking her cane threateningly at Rachel's face, who just regarded her with a _"so what are you going to do about it?"_ look.

The blonde huffed with a smirk as she walked away to berate some more of her students and didn't say another word to Rachel throughout the rest of the class. Rachel felt a little disheartened, but glad that Cassie had spoken to her, rather than continuing with her stoic persona.

However, when Schwimmer was packing up her things, she noticed a piece of paper in her bag which wasn't there before. She discreetly opened it up. It contained an address and read;

_5pm. Don't be late._

**THE END**

_**XxX**_

_**The song was 'When I'm Gone' – 3 Doors Down**_

_**This fic is complete.**_

_**It was super fun to write and I hope to get more JulyBerry prompts soon *hint hint***_

_**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, it took me forever to write.**_

_**Also, did you need a cold shower after this cos seriously I do!**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
